As methods for performing pattern coating onto a base, single wafer processing and continuous processing have been known. As systems for performing pattern coating, screen printing, gravure printing, roll coating, and die coating have been proposed. Along with developments in printed electronics, moreover, there is a need for high precision using printing methods.
In the above-mentioned systems, coating devices used for applying coating liquids have complicated structures. When a coating pattern is changed, therefore, a device for use needs to be significantly changed. Moreover, excellent pattern shapes can be obtained with a coating liquid having relatively high viscosity, but pattern shapes cannot be maintained with a liquid of low viscosity because the liquid flows after the coating.
In order to improve the above-described problems, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-52686 proposes a base on part of which surface modification is performed to control wettability of a coating liquid. However, a formation method is complicated because surface modification is performed with radial rays through a mask.
Moreover, JP-A No. 2003-240916 proposes that a surface having surface free energy differences is prepared by using a photocurable resin composition, in which a photocurable resin composition (a) having high surface free energy and a compound (b) having low surface free energy, exposing the resin composition to light with bringing the resin composition into contact with a medium of low surface free energy, and secondary exposing the resin composition with bringing the resin composition into contact with a medium of high surface free energy.
When an ink is applied onto a surface having surface free energy differences, however, defects, such as partial unintentional repelling of the ink on an area to which the ink should be completely deposited, may be caused.